


It's not Christmas without you, babe

by justpeachylwt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, Larents, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love, M/M, Sad, didiserioslywritethis, fond, gtg - Freeform, kings - Freeform, larry - Freeform, louisandharry, ohmygod, yallimcrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpeachylwt/pseuds/justpeachylwt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Louis gets a little sad during Christmas each year, and Harry is always there to make him feel okay, even if it's just for a while</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not Christmas without you, babe

**Author's Note:**

> I relate to Louis in this, sadly, but this is just something that popped into my head, so enjoy!

After thirty minutes of agonizing anxiety, Harry finally found the courage to call Louis, which is strange because he was always comfortable with Louis.

After all, they were married and had known each other for so long, that it almost felt like an eternity.  
The first year they got married, Harry had noticed a prominent difference in his spouse's personality.

It all begins during October, Louis seems to be his usual bubbly self, that is, until night hits and the house is pitch black and silent. One night, he had heard a quiet muffle and a barely-audible sniffle. He was worried, definitely, but perhaps Louis had came down with the flu? 

Yeah, surely had to be the flu, Harry thought that night.

However, when Louis woke up, he had no coughing fits or complains about any of the usual symptoms of the flu. Strange. But just like everything else, Harry pushed it to the side and payed no attention to it. 

During the rest of October, Louis would have more smokes than usual, and yeah, Harry got upset but everything was fine; just fine.

Next came November, Louis became a bit more quieter and distant. He would come home late, saying it was extra hours at work, but Louis didn't have much work at the candy shop. It closed two weeks during November because of its lack of costumers. Which meant that he had been lied to and ouch, it stinged. One day, Harry had decided that he should be entitled to know where Louis went early in the morning.

So he asked.

He excepted a "just chillin with the lads, playing FIFA, eating popcorn until our tummies' are full", but he got something else, something he would have rather not have been told by his husband.

"What's it to you, Harry? Can't a guy get some peace? What I do on my free time is none of your business. Chill out, would you? At least I show up at night, god knows, how psychotic you would be if I didn't. Such a shame, how a person turns into when he has no boy in bed with him." 

In that moment, Harry was in shock. He stared at Louis with big green eyes wondering what the hell had gotten in him. Louis turned white, face pale when he had realized what he had said.

"Oh my god, I-I didn't mean that! I swear, It slipped. H-Harry please, I-", Louis stuttered out.

Harry had locked himself in their bedroom, forcing Louis to sleep on the couch. Harry had ignored him for two whole days, which was a record to him. But of course, he forgave him. 

December was the worst. 

Louis would rarely leave the house, missing work multiple days. He called in sick but he had no coughing fits and no high fever. Whenever Harry tried to confront him, Louis replied with "I'm just fine, Harold. I needed a break. I'll be okay, love", and god, he was such a liar; everything was not okay, something was wrong.

It repeated each year since then.

October, November, December were the months where Louis would slowly break down. During those months, he was not to be messed with. In a sense, Harry understood. Louis had gotten more and more distant, more and more sad, and of course, Harry had heard more and more quiet cries.

-

"Harry? How's your Christmas going, bub?", Louis spoke into the phone with a quiet yawn.

"It's great, mum and I got Gemma that dress she wanted, had to ransack the stores. Mum got me some new boots! They're all silver and very- but... how are you doing? Is everything okay? You haven't been drinking, right?", Harry rambled.

"No, love I haven't been drinking. Tempted but I want to be sober when my boy comes home. And yes, I'm dandy. You like the boots, yeah? sounds n-", Louis was interupted by a loud shriek on the opposite line.

"Did you just- you want me to be home? On Christmas? A-Are you sure? Louis, this is so, wow, just wow!" Harry said, voice full of excitement and happiness. He was so overwhelmed. 

You see, December was generally the month where Louis wanted to be left alone, and Harry respected that. But that didn't mean he didn't get lonely without Louis on Christmas. 

"Of course, I want you home. And, I know...this is different and I-I'm usually distant and um, but I wanted to try it out? If that's fine with you, obviously. I don't want to interrupt your family time, babe."

"No! Don't worry, I'll be there, for sure. I'd give up everything just ask me to, you know that, right? I'll be there soon, love. I have to say good bye to all these people. Good bye, Louis." The phone call was cut and Louis' hands were shaking.

He was actually doing this. On Christmas. Today.

He took off his lousy sweatpants and put on a pair of black skinnies. Boy, was he nervous. He put on an actual shirt, and made a quiff quickly.

Louis looked in the mirror, hadn't done that in so long, thought Louis. He looked decent, he could feel the ugly but there was no time for insecurities. 

He heard a knock on the door, he froze in place. 

"Why is he knocking? He has a key, why doesn't he just- wait, is he waiting for me to let  
him in?" Louis mumbled under his breath. 

"Whenever you're ready, Lou", Harry said, behind the door.

Dear God, what did he do in his past life to have such a blessing in his life?

Louis took a deep breath, and took baby steps towards the door. 

I can do this, Louis thought. No more lonely Christmases.

He twisted the knob and immediately, without thinking, threw his slim arms around Harry.

Home.

Harry was his home, they were like the stars and the moon and god, every other stupid metaphor Louis could think of. They balanced each other out and fuck, he's happy. 

"I missed you, even though I always see you, I-I missed you so much." Louis cried out, actual tears slipping down his cheek.

Pain. So much of pain and self hatred, god, he felt free.

Louis opened the door wider, allowing his boy to enter the mess of a house. He locked the door behind him and smiled at Harry.

A legit smile, is this happening?

"I'm here. Always will be here. You can open up to me, you don't have to hide. We can do this darling, together."

-

And that, was the story they told their grandkids at every Christmas gathering. Incredible how they still felt such strong love for one another at eighty-four and eighty-two


End file.
